clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mister Fisk
Were you actually looking for Ben, a more realistic article on this subject? Fisk is a strange, (possibly) mutated puffle who loves to have fun. He has met lots of people and they always have fun together. His diet includes Alaskozetes antarcticus bugs (the only bug that's safe to eat), twigs, and berries. He is a pacifist, meaning he won't hurt anyone or anything. He is a friendly host and hosts lots of fun parties. Nowadays when Fisk isn't having parties he is playing guitar in his band The Fiskertons. He has his own official guitar with his picture all over it. Background Fisk just appeared one day out of nowhere, falling from what looked like a giant wormhole in the sky. It is theorized that the wormhole lead from one of Tails's universes, specifically the "Secret Saturdays Realm". Tails confirmed the existence of this universe, though it is questionable whether Tails has actually been there (or if he wants to go). Interview Fisk recently had an interview with Aunt Arctic, who had Explorer translate the gibberish into English and vice versa. According to Explorer, "it was hillarious... and scary" ---- * Aunt Arctic: Hello, Fisk! We're glad to have you today! * Fisk: (gibberish) * Explorer: Fisk says "Hello". * Aunt Arctic: So, first question: how did you come here? * Fisk:(gibberish) Wahooo!!! (more gibberish) * Explorer: I was walking around and I fell into a hole. I yelled "Wahooo!!!" and ended up here. Tell me, do you weird birds sell bananas? * Aunt Arctic: (slightly creeped out) Okaaaaay... ** ''-Pies fly into the scene-'' * Aunt Arctic: Hey! It's disrespectful to hit a lady with a pie! * Fisk: Zabawa?! * Explorer: Why d'you think I did that?! * Fisk: Zaba no zaba!!! * Explorer: No, it wasn't me!! No!!! * Aunt Arctic: Yes I know who did it... *glares over at Mabel, who is sitting offscreen* * Explorer: Excuse me, I'll deal with this. (pulls out shovel and waddles offscreen) * (crashes, yells, whacking sounds, and the names of several punctuation marks being screamed are heard) * Aunt Arctic: ... * Explorer: (walking back onstage) So... where were we? * Fisk: (gibberish) * Explorer: More! More! ** -Mabel returns with a sledgehammer- * Fisk: (gibberish) * Explorer: Save me. ** Explorer grabs a sledgehammer and takes whacks at Mabel off screen * Aunt Arctic: Sorry folks we are out of time, good-bye! ** Explorer waddles back on screen while eating a burger with katchup. A line of ketchup followed behind him. * Explorer:TAKE THAT, MABEL! ** Before the show ends a penguin walks by with a red puffle who holds up a sign saying Kur Rising is rising!!! * Aunt Arctic (scared): Tha..that...that's all for today... End Interview... ---- Another interview * Aunt Arctic: So Fiskerton how many universes have you visited? * Fisk: gibberish * Explorer: Three. Mine, Yours, and the Total Drama Actions one. * Aunt Arctic: My aren't you so cute? Unlike Mabel and Kur RisingX. ** She galres at them off stage. * Fisk:gibberish * Explorer: Oh four! Code Lyoko. * Aunt Arctic: I'm sorry, but that is all the time we have today! Trivia * Fred, who has been to one of Fisk's parties, found it so much fun that he compared it to an Abbot's Anniversary Party Deluxe in Redlink Abbey. * Whenever Fisk is interviewed by the press or some famous person, Explorer has to be called over to serve as the translator, because he is the only one who understands gibberish. * He is somehow connected with Kur Rising's appearences all over club penguin. * He and Kur Rising are from the same universe. * Mister Fisk is not seen on Club Penguin Island... however Kur Rising is... * He adopted Jackson Von Midnight. See Also *Kur Rising is Rising Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Characters